


Demon and Hunter

by recollections



Series: 30 Day Creative Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel if you squint, demon hunter!ciel, demon!Sebastian, i really like this verse though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recollections/pseuds/recollections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon and a demon hunter - an unconventional couple that no one imagined that it would be true. Despite the doubts they face, this clandestine duo fought their way in the world and forged something that was completely theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon and Hunter

Day 2 - A couple + [prompt](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/5652418031/30-day-creative-writing-challenge)

* * *

They were the couple. the couple where history books recorded their names and their stories; to have their legend passed down from one generation to the next. They were the couple where parents would tell their children how to be brave, courageous but yet shrew and cunning in this deadly world. Although they were different from the world where certain rules were imposed, they were the couple that broke tradition and created their own legend.

A demon and a demon hunter - an unconventional couple that no one imagined that it would be true. 

Sworn enemies ever since their kinds began, it was a game of hunting. Be the one that was hunting instead of hunted. Demons and hunters never seem to see eye to eye and every single grudge each species had with each other just grew larger and larger as generations passed.

But put this demon and this hunter together and they created a team that worked most efficiently. There was a time when they were like any other; suspicious of the other kind, doubting the words and promises that were given and many more. However, the duo worked through their differences and combined their resources. it turned out that that was the smartest thing to do. With the power of the demon and the shrewdness from the hunter, they were able to cover much more ground (be it in their activities or their research and knowledge) compared to what they could do individually.

Demons were killers of humans and hunters were killers of demons. There were rules imposed by their own groups; hunt those that deserves to be hunted, kill those that needs to be killed and serve judgement whenever it is necessary. Those guidelines were similar for demons and hunters alike yet they stray. Rules were always given a glance over and in the next moment, chucked aside. 

Yet, the couple was the one who enforced those rules. They were said to be judges to those who ignore those rules. enforcers, judges; they balance the scales. History never had such a pair before but as they say, history is meant to be written and determined by any one of us. Michaelis and Phantomhive —  _Funtom_ , as the books call the duo.

They weren’t just a couple. They were  _ **the**_ couple that changed history.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might make a chaptered fic of this verse. Do tell me what you think of it! Find me on [tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/ofsoliitary.tumblr.com)!


End file.
